


安息与沉默

by shiraki



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiraki/pseuds/shiraki
Summary: 为企划写的投稿，既然企划那边已经公开了这边也放一下留底AU，瑞典裔昆虫学家林奈和以侦探为伪装身份的情报人员布朗宁，时间大概在二十世纪50年代。





	安息与沉默

你彻底失去消息的第三年，你的家人给你举行了葬礼。他们说你死了，我不惊讶，但我仍然感到难过。

 

 

你生于10月31日，对此你感到有趣又得意：

“全世界的人都在庆祝万圣节，却没有人知道这是我的生日。我走在街上的时候，感到从我身边跑过的孩子都像是为了庆祝我的降生而乔装打扮。即使他们不小心撞到了我，我也觉得很高兴——不过如果是想从我的口袋里顺手牵羊就另当别论了。”

说这番话的时候，你抽着烟，吐出一簇缓慢上升的烟雾。看着你悠闲的神情，我也想来上一口。当然，我是不抽烟的，我也讨厌吸烟的人。你是个例外。抽烟使你看起来更像一个不易靠近的大人。你总是抽同一种香烟，但直到今天我也不知道它的牌子。它的味道其实并不辛辣，是有点甜的，你的身上一直都弥漫着那种有点甜的烟草味。你的围巾上也有这种味道，现在还可以闻得到，即使离你把它借给我已经很久了，你可能已经忘了它。

下雪的时候，我还会围着它出门，鼻子里都是烟草的甜味，就像它原来的主人正从背后拥抱我一样。

 

 

长久以来，我一直在想关于你的事。一个人独处的时候，我常在沉默中漫无边际地思考。思考的速度是以瞬息计数的，而回忆比现实漫长。在短暂的时间里所有思绪都闪过我的脑海，脑无法让许多记忆一同涌现。记忆只能一件一件地，就像解线团一样被展现。只能找到一个线头，然后慢慢把它抽出，抽出一根后才能抽出第二根。回忆看似是有条理的，但记忆本身只是无序的集合。人们在回忆的同时用感情填补缺失的空白，回忆也是无序的。

我喜欢从故事的一半看起，或者从结尾看回去——知道一切究竟是怎么变成了这样，这些过去远比结尾要有意思得多。

 

 

我们最初是在伦敦一家小餐馆里认识的。那时候我受到邀请参加一个标本收藏家的私人展览。那些稀有的昆虫令我愉快，它们的主人却是个不讨人喜欢的爱尔兰佬。晚上我打算在这座城市里随便走走。持续不断的小雨稀薄到几乎感觉不到，却让地面变得湿滑——这让我有些后悔。那个小餐馆正好开在一条特别平坦的小路边。一开始一切都好，但天色滑向傍晚、客人们渐渐离开之后，服务生的热情就开始令人不自在。

我就是在那个时候看到你的。你穿着蓝色西装外套，打着白色的丝质领带，朴素又文雅。并且，不协调地，带着一台手摇式放映机。

我之所以注意到你，是因为我自己也穿了蓝色的外套。

 

 

你找上我的时候，我吓了一跳。你的颧骨上青了一块，整个人看起来糟透了。你说你的一颗牙齿好像松动了，请我帮忙看一下。

我并没告诉过你，我有行医执照，就像我也没有告诉过你我的住址。但是也许侦探们总是有些我所不了解的办法。那是我们一起消磨的第一个夜晚。我们整夜都在交谈，关于萨特和加缪有多么不同，你还谈到贝克特，你说你收集了5个版本的《莫菲》。

说起这些的时候，你的眼睛在夜晚里灼灼发亮。

你为什么不找挂牌行医的医生帮你看看？我猜你惹上了一些麻烦。

你的牙齿问题不大。

 

 

你的表情不丰富，说话的时候也少有动作。你的眼睛代替了这一切。只不过它们藏在你乱糟糟的额发后，鲜少被人注意。我从没见过谁有这样一双感情丰富的、温柔的眼睛。我们的相处从来不会无聊，即使是沉默也是舒适而不尴尬的。我喜欢那种沉默，但我不知该如何向你描述。

“是魔力，”你说，“是一旦开口就会蒸发的谜语。”

 

 

就像你闯进我的生活里一样，你总是突然出现又消失的，就像一阵风。你的身上带着许多我所不了解的秘密，你从不向我提起。尽管我很想知道，你大部分时候都去了哪里，又做了一些什么事。当你出现在我的门前，带着新鲜的伤痕和狼狈的问候，我曾经很多次想要问起。最严重的那一次你站都站不稳，我一开门你就栽倒在玄关的地板上。你的肋骨断了一根，手腕扭伤了，脸上有几块吓人的淤青和破口。你那颗有点松动的牙齿这次确实是不知所踪了。

我问你是否还清醒，能不能清晰地念出自己的名字。“你怎么弄成这个样子？”我问。你咕哝了一句什么，看上去不能给我有意义的回答。我没办法把你拖到卧室去，只能在玄关那里包扎你。到了后半夜，你开始发烧。我只能裹着毯子呆在玄关盯着你，担心你的情况恶化而我却不知道。屋子里很安静——整个街区都很安静。你的热度时高时低，呼吸里夹杂着细微的刮擦的杂音，令人心绪不宁。

我知道你一开始其实还清醒着，只是你不愿回答我的问题。也许你自己意识不到，虽然你的眼睛肿成一条缝，瞳孔却是收缩的。这也许就像你因为标题而买的那些书——你很多年前买的诗集，《我必须徒步穿越太阳系》。你一直都没有读过它，因为你太喜欢那个题目了，怕内容不如那个名字那样令你触动。你觉得就那么看着标题，保持有所想象就很好。

我不会再问你那些问题了。也许有一天，你愿意告诉我的时候，我会很乐意听你讲起你的事。但沉默的谜语失效前,这就是我能为你做的全部了。

 

毕竟，每个人都有自己的秘密。

 

天快亮的时候我迷迷糊糊地睡着了。睡意朦胧中，突然听到轻微的摩擦声。这样寂静的时候，任何一点声音都被放大。一点热度落在我的手腕上，很轻，搭在我脉搏的位置。过了一会又移向手掌，最后轻轻握住了我，不再动了。是你的手指，因为发烧而带着灼人的热度。

我很想回握你的手，并且收紧——就像一个人在痛苦或者悲伤中盲目地寻找支撑一样。我也的确那么做了，在我确认你终于陷入安稳的睡眠之后。

你手指上有几处粗糙磨人的茧，只有常年握枪的人才会有。我沿着那些增生的角质抚摸着，温存又小心，就好像它们是绽开的伤口，还在汩汩流血似的。

 

 

你住的地方我只去过一次，那次我们本来约好在我家见面，然后就像往常那样——谈话，消磨夜晚的时光。结束研究所的工作之后我回到家里，白天的事情在这时涌上脑海：我的一个助手今天的状态不大好——他的同期生前一个晚上在轰炸中遇难了，这似乎给他很大冲击……但是七点钟过去了，你还是没有来。八点的钟声响起之后，我决定去找你。我站起来，在自己的纽花毛衣外面套上外套就出门了，门在身后关上的时候，我无法控制自己不去想象助手的同期生惨死的模样。

 

我认得你的事务所，尽管我第一次来这里，有一次我们经过的时候你指给我看过，这一带的房子都是维多利亚时期留下的建筑，不知为何在夜晚里显得有些荒芜。

这一路上，我都在想你是不是受了严重的伤，或者纠缠在什么麻烦里无法脱身——就像你自己说的，“麻烦常不请自来”。但我突然想到，如果你正在和朋友见面呢？甚至，如果是一位女士，我突然的到访很可能会带来不必要的尴尬。在这个想法冒出来之前，我是打算直接按门铃的，但我突然决定先从窗户看上一眼再决定要不要去打扰你。

你的屋子里黑着，从窗帘的缝隙里，我看到你脑袋后仰，嘴里叼着一支烟——晦暗中的一个小火星。你面前的桌上摆满乱七八糟的报纸、信件和平装书，但那其中大部分信件其实并不属于你。我还看到了玻璃的反光，像是一瓶酒。你在寂静中一动不动，起初我以为你睡着了，准备离开；但香烟的火星在黑暗里跳动了两下，你站起来了。你倒了一杯酒送到嘴边，就在你准备喝的时候，玻璃的反光突然摇晃起来，香烟的光点也剧烈地抖动着，然后掉落在地上。你控制不住自己，抖得太厉害，以至于拿不稳那个酒杯。但你还是踉跄着跌回扶手椅里，并且把那杯酒一饮而尽。

在黑暗里，你又喝了几杯酒，手终于不再颤抖了。然后你就那么坐在椅子上，背弓着。你看上去似乎很疲倦，就像是一个世纪的疲惫都积压在你的肩上，但是不知为何你仍未被压垮。

我原本又多呆了一会，担心你会重新点起一根烟——如果这样的情况再发生一次，掉落的烟头会烧着易燃的纸制品。但你没有，你只是长久地维持着那个姿势，一动不动地坐着。

感谢门廊铺设的老旧地毯，吞没了拐杖敲击的声音。

 

 

我有自己的私人标本收藏室。你是第一位观众，也是唯一一个。我不像收藏家，比起向无心观赏的众人展示我制作的标本，我更喜欢在无人的时刻独自欣赏。毕竟，那没什么值得夸耀的。你感叹于白袖箭环蝶精妙的矛状纹理，属于孩童的惊奇在你的眼底闪现。“我爱它。”你充满赞叹地轻声说，就好像声音会把手里的蝴蝶从毒物的长眠中惊醒。你把标本盒捧在手里小心地交还给我的时候，我们的手指短暂地碰触过。

在我的脑海里，我想象着，你说的是“我爱你”。

 

我最后把那只稀有的歌神闪蝶送给了你，因为你说它的颜色有点像我的眼睛。它去了哪里呢？你母亲整理你的公寓时，并没有找到它，尽管我曾经小心地向她提起。它从我和我所在的地方消失了，但对于它自己来说，它并没有丢失，只是存在于这个世界的其他什么地方。我希望那是你所在的地方。你知道，我指的不是坟墓。

 

 

我想，你是自己选择拥抱死亡的，这样的话，死亡的根就无法触及你。毕竟，死亡是无法年轻胜过生命的。

 

 

战争胜利前那个秋天我们开车去市郊，你说这个季节你很想去林子里拍照。你一直都想找机会去，但是“因为这样那样的缘故都没去成”。我当然不介意，这个季节运气好的话也许可以看到野生的枯叶蛱蝶。你把车停在公路边，然后我们步行穿过树林。我踩着层迭的落叶，担心自己会不小心踏进什么看不到的坑洼。你装作没有察觉，刻意跟在我旁边慢慢地走着。最后我还是绊了一下，你没有试图拉住我而是推了我一把，结果我们一起撞上那棵巨大的山毛榉，你倒进我怀里，很沉。我闻到烟草味，照片显影药水的味道，须后水的木质气息。锈红的叶子纷纷飘落。

“真不巧，没站稳。”你对我说。

 

我是个内心淡漠的人。除了我所研究的领域，没有什么能真正打动我，尽管我一直期待着能够被什么所触动。太阳、空气、土壤、海洋，有这些就足够了，生命不过就仅此而已。但当你靠近我，我的心底腾起渴望和眷恋，这感觉如此柔软，令我迷惑。

 

你的父亲就很喜欢拍照和摄影，这也影响了你。我记得小的时候心中的一种激情，但那仅存于冷淡的记忆中。那份激情在某一天离我而去，沿着斯堪的纳维亚交错的峡湾迷失了，只留下类似怀念的某种东西。也许你找到了什么方法，一条熟识的森林中全新的路，让那种激情在你走出童年时延续至今。你试图教我使用双反相机。你把那个沉重的德国货摆弄一番塞进我手里，叫我试着给你拍上一张。我注视着你，通过镜头，通过藏在镜头背后的我的眼睛。只有在重重镜片的遮挡下,我才能放任自己深深凝视你。镜头里，你一边看着我一边向后退，晃动的影子周围有一圈微小的蓝色虹晕。我最后拍了一张什么样的照片呢？我记不清了。你拍过那么多照片，关于你自己的却没有几张。葬礼的时候你的母亲是否为此犯愁？我没有去参加你的葬礼。我不知道该怎样面对你的死亡，我也不知道该怎样面对失去你的自己。

 

我想，你的葬礼应当是很冷清的：在一个凌晨弥漫的雾气里，牧师念诵悼词，你的母亲和继父看着你下葬，他们的面色苍白，难掩疲惫。毕竟三年来，他们已经隐约意识到你不会再回到他们的生活里。你没有什么会为你吊唁的朋友。那个棺材其实是空的，他们并没有找到你的遗骸，甚至是一件遗物。但葬礼总要举行，生者总要通过某种仪式来哀悼死者，从而缓慢地跨越悲伤。

 

死亡把你关闭在其中，把生者永远驱逐在外，再无法碰触。

 

后来我收到你母亲寄来的包裹。她整理阁楼发现了你原本打算寄给我的东西，是那卷胶片。那时离你的葬礼已经过去四个月了。它现在正躺在我床头柜的抽屉里，和硫化物的毒瓶放在一起。我从来就不具有你那样的怀旧和浪漫主义，以后也不会有。我不会试图去冲洗它。那张照片将永远存在于暗盒里，那个只有我们两个人的周末就成为了我独自占有的秘密。在我的记忆里，你对我说你绊倒了的时候，我们贴得那么近，阳光投射在你笑着的脸上，我把那一幕冻结。

它慢慢地沉淀下来，陷入一个黑暗又温暖的地方。

 

你存在于我的记忆里，现在也存在于这卷胶片上。如果没有他人的头脑或者胶片，你也就不曾存在过。你的生命——不过是短暂如闪光，微小如沙粒的存在。这短暂而薄弱的存在没有任何意义。但现在你死了，这让你的存在以某种讽刺的形式延续下去，你将永远存在于警探的头脑里，失踪人口的档案里。这并非你的本意。你不想伤害那些关心你的人，尤其是，他们会因为你的死而悲伤难过。你一向是个温柔的人。但因为你的死亡，你平凡无奇的一生变成了某种与众不同的经历。即使你自己可能意识不到，你通过死亡达到了永存。

 

 

昨天我下火车的时候，站台上一个人影也没有。我在大厅多站了一会，仔细欣赏那个玻璃穹顶上镶嵌的彩带图案，就像第一次见到它一样。我不知道是什么时候它出现在这里，我隐约记得很久以前是没有这个彩色花窗的。世界在向前奔走，我却慢悠悠地被抛在后头。也许就是真实的天空堆积着令人忧郁的灰色云彩，积蓄着雨雪的时候，人们用彩色玻璃取代了它。出站口附近，站台清洁工燃起一堆火，火焰的周围，积雪消融。

灰色的天空还在那里，一架飞机掠过它的苍白脸庞，留下一道雪白的皱纹。在我意识到之前，那种小小的激情的震颤就来到了。我突发奇想，想要就这样步行回家。街上的人很少，我踩在积雪上，脚下发出细微的声响。这一点细微的声响也逐渐融入寂静中。经过教堂的时候，独眼的看门人用善意的眼神打量我，还对我微笑——我猜他误以为我也是个在战争里负伤的老兵。

一只白隼停在教堂积雪覆盖的尖顶上，它眨着左眼，又交替眨起右眼，接着突然挺直身躯、张开了翅膀——

我们的视线交汇了。

它听像是听到了某种呼唤，但我可以肯定，刚才什么声音也没有。它收起翅膀，然后又展开，这一次它飞走了。在似乎显得异常高远的天空中，它长久地翱翔，最终和远处的地平线融为一体。我突然想起了你。

 

 

是不是像风的人最后都会变成风呢？

 

 

你是在一个早晨拜访我的。在朦胧的曙光里，你敲敲我的窗户，向我讨一支烟。我对你说没有，但你仍然可以进来坐坐。你说你还有事。所以我什么也没做，我没有跳出窗子去拥抱你，或者请你留下。我们之间隔着那么多东西：你脖子上的相机，你的胡子，你扣到最上面的大衣，室外微冷的空气，这扇窗子，这堵墙，室内干燥的空气，我的晨袍，我的法兰绒睡衣。你说你有一件很重要的事要去做，你可能会很久很久不再来拜访我。

我点点头，不知该说些什么，言语突然间抛弃了我。于是你转身走了，双手插在风衣口袋里。我就这么站在原地一眨不眨地看着你。

 

你不知道，在我的心里，见到你的喜悦远比等待和想念还要疼痛。

 

那个时候，那本你没有翻开过的诗集突然出现在我的脑子里——我要向你承认，我读了它，就在你烧退之后悄悄离开的那个早晨。我没读过什么诗，但我喜欢这一首。只因为当我反复阅读它的时候，在词语破碎沉没之处浮现的是你的影子：

 

我必须徒步穿越

太阳系，

在找到我红毛衣上第一根线头之前，

我预感到了这一点。

宇宙的某个角落悬挂着我的心，

火从那里逬溅，震动空气，

并向其他狂放的心涌去。

 

像一截烧焦殆尽的火柴，你的背影隐没在地平线升起的太阳里。

我的心停止跳动。

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 《我必须徒步穿越太阳系》是芬兰女诗人索德格郎的诗，结尾处引用的即是该诗全文。大陆在2015年出版过同名诗集。


End file.
